Meat Lover
by Ripper Roo Is Awesome
Summary: Looking for a quick relief... SquidwardXSpongebob


**Meat Lover**

—

**Summary: **Desperate for a quick blow job, Squidward tricks Spongebob to suck his dick for him.

**Pairing: **SpongebobXSquidward

**Authors note: **Please don't flame me for the couple I've written about. Thank you and enjoy.

---

This morning, he woke up with a raging hard on. A "tent" was pitched under his covers. The squid smiled, he slowly took his hand and put it under the covers, he slowly stoked himself. Suddenly, shrill laughter interrupted Squidwards "alone time." With a grunt of dissatisfaction, he climbed out of his bed and looked out of his oval window. Outside, he saw Spongebob, playing with bubbles.

"Crap, when is he going to grow up and get a life?" He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Bahahahahaha!" Spongebob chucked as he blew a bubble, a shape of a Sea Horse.

Squidward protected his ears from that laughter, "I'll find a way to shut him up!"

Squidward marched outside, he hovered over Spongebob, who didn't even notice Squidwards presence, and he put his hands on his hips, glaring at the sponge. A dark shadow was cast over Spongebob; he finally had the common sense to look up.

"Oh, hey Squidward, want to blow some bubbles?" Spongebob asked, offering his bubbleWand to Squidward.

Squidward didn't hear a thing Spongebob was saying. He was too busy focusing on his mouth. His warm, wet, a big mouth. Oh, he wondered how that would feel on his dick. Now, we know this is Spongebob Squarepants here, but Squidward was too horny to care. Right now, he wanted someone to give him a blow job, and he was going to have it.

"Spongebob," Squidward called out, making the yellow sponge looks at him in curiosity.

"Yeah Squidward," His eyes shone with youth.

The clever squid quickly thought of a plan to relieve himself and to make Spongebob give him a blow job without force. "Do you like meat?"

Spongebob's face lit up with excitement, "Oh, sure I do, Squdward. What kind of meat do you have? I like Chicken, Beef, Ribs, Turkey, Ham," As Spongebob was still listing his favorite types of meat, Squidward was busy, tuning him out, imagining his plan actually working. Oh, how he longed for this.

"I also like some chocolate, but that doesn't have to do with meat. I also like some,"

Squidward began to hear his voice. The squid finally snapped out of his fantasy, "Shut up, Spongebob!" The yellow sponge quickly shut his trap, but not for long.

"Come inside my house," Squidward spoke in a calmer voice. Spongebob smiled and nodded his head. He quickly stood up and followed Squidward to his house.

Five minutes later, the yellow sponge found himself in Squidward's room.

"So, where's the meat, Squidward?" Spongebob asked, innocently.

Squidward chuckled, "Spongebob, you know I'm a squid, right?"

"Yes? But what does that have to do with anything?"Spongebob plopped himself on Squidward's bed.

"Well, Squids make their own meat," He lied.

"Really?" Spongebob beamed brightly.

"Yes," Squidward smiled, knowing that his plan was going to work.

"Really?" Spongebob began to lightly bounce his butt on the bed. The bed squeaked slightly.

"Yes," Squidward began to unzip his pants.

"Really?" Spongebob's eyes twinkled in delight.

"Yes! Yes! Now suck me off! I mean . . . lets eat." Spongebob smiled, so did Squidward, but his smile was more wicked and devious.

Squidwards dick was in front of Spongebobs face, it was hard as a rock, "Make sure you don't bite down on it," Squidward warned, sternly.

Spongebob looked at Squidwards "meat" in fascination, "Why?" He managed to croak out.

"Because," The squid had to think of another lie, "you'll break it. You have to wait for my meat to 'erupt' with flavor."

The yellow sponge nodded his head as if he understood.

"Just suck, okay? Don't bite."

"Okay, Squidward, I'll try my best. I never had this type of meat before."

Squidward frowned, "I can tell. Now, suck!"He said impatiently.

Spongebob's mouth engulfed Squidward's member. The squid was in intense pleasure right now. Spongebob sucked a little harder like a vacuum cleaner would. Without thinking, Squidward placed his tentacle on the back of Spongebob's head, forcing him to put more of his dick into his mouth.

"Ah!" Squidward moaned, he regretted that, he didn't want to let Spongebob know he was enjoying this. On Spongebob's tongue he could taste some pre cum.

Spongebob's face twisted into disgust. He tok his mouth off his dick, "Is this the eruption you were speaking of?"

The squid grew impatient, "No, keep sucking!" Squidward became angry, he was almost about to cum. Once he'd cum, then Spongebob would be able to leave his house. Now, it take even longer for him to cum now.

Spongebob put Squid's dick in his mouth again. After about ten more minutes of sucking, licking, tasting, Squidward felt his balls tighten.

"I'm going to ejaculate!" Squidward moaned out.

Spongebob wondered what the word ejaculate means. Oh well, he'll find out once he's finished. Thick, white ropes of semen blasted into Spongebobs mouth. It tasted and smelled horrible, but Spongebob knew it was impolite to waste any offering of food, so he gobbled it up like a whore.

After Squidwards last spasm, Spongebob slowly took his dick out of his mouth. The "meat" was making Spongebob feel sick, he needed to leave soon.

"Thanks for the meal, Squidward," Spongebob wiped his mouth and exited the squids house.

Squidward was left on his bed, rewinding to what just happened a few moments ago. He had to admit that Spongebob could give good blow jobs. He knew he'll have to call him more often, even if he did hate the guy.

----

"Hey Patrick?" Spongebob walked up to his pink friend, who was sitting on the sand.

"Yeah Spongebob?" Patrick faced him.

"What does ejaculate mean?" Spongebob asked. Patrick scratched his head, trying to figure out the answer.

"Hm, I think it means," The pink starfish looked upon the vast land and saw a Sea Horse gliding through, in the distance, "a Sea Horse?"

Spongebob smiled, "Wow, you're smart Patrick. Thanks!"

Patrick smiled to himself, "They don't call me smart for nothing,"

_**The End!**_


End file.
